Everything She Ever Wanted
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: She had everything she ever wanted. All gone in an instant. This is her story. Rating is for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to my new story, Everything She Ever Wanted! The rating is for safety, because there will be some touchy subjects in here later on.This takes place twenty years after Flickering Flames. I hope you enjoy this story, and now onto the prologue! **

**Summary:** **Lady Nara of Kudarung Falls is a newly-made bride and mother. She has everything she ever wanted. A proper court lady, she wanted to go to the Convent, wanted to be presented at court, wanted an arranged marriage. One day, Nara comes backfrom a neighboring fief to find her home gone and her family dead. Will she be able to survive, or will she crumble under the weight of her loss?**

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: The Prologue

A man detached himself from the shadows of the wall. Making his way up the steps, he peered into the one-room schoolhouse. He smiled; they were all there waiting impatiently for him.

Strolling into the room, he was greeted by cries of "Where were you?" And "You're late!" Settling himself comfortably in a chair at the front of the room, he stared them into silence.

After they had quieted, one little boy at the front of the room demanded, "Weaver, are you going to tell us the special story today?"

The children held their breath as the man—Weaver—smiled indulgently. "Yes, Johnny," he said, green eyes gleaming, "I'm going to tell you that story."

"What is it about?" A girl called out.

Weaver smiled mysteriously, settling back in his chair. "Do you know the old stories, where women became knights, heroes, and legends?"

The children nodded wordlessly. "Well, this is the story of a woman who didn't want to be any of those things. She was an ordinary court lady but she was forced to become extraordinary." Silence fell over the room as the children sat spellbound.

Weaver smiled. "This is the story of Lady Ice."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the prologue! Good, bad, should I continue? If I get enough reviews, I'll have Chapter 1 up in a few days. Please review and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, the Document manager wasn't working. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, and please enjoy the first chapter of Everything She Ever Wanted! I must warn you, this chapter is very depressing, and there is death. **

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Chapter 1

A young woman galloped her mare over the open fields. Her red dress swirled over the mare's flanks, seeming to reflect the sunrise that was peeking over the trees. The mare's muscles bunched under her white coat as she began her way up the hill.

The rider moved with the mare, her straight black hair swaying in the wind. Her golden-brown skin—which pointed to Yamani heritage—glowed with life. A smile spread across her face, and her strange blue-black eyes closed with joy as she lifted her face to the breeze.

Her eyes snapped open as the mare balked at the crest of the hill, half-rearing. Frowning, the young woman—no more than nineteen—clung to mare until she calmed.

"Rala, what's the matter?" She crooned, leaning over to rub her mare's neck. Nostrils flaring, Rala reared to her full height, eyes rolling. She was obviously spooked, even though this was a hill that she had traveled up countless times before. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, the young woman quickly dismounted, checking her saddle bags to make sure they were secure before walking to her horse's head.

Lady Nara of Kudarung Falls was petite, and at five feet five, she only rose above her mare's shoulder. She looked her horse in the eye. "You didn't spook like this when were going to Aliza's house," she murmured, stroking the mare's velvet nose.

Rala snorted, calmed, but she still eyed the descending hill with fear in her dark eyes. Nara could hear the waterfall thundering behind her, and when she turned to look, she was amazed by its beauty. Dazzling colors played against the wall of water, and the sunrise added to the brilliance.

Nara noticed something as she gazed at the waterfall. In between the mists rising from the frothy pool, something else seem to hang there. She peered at it. Was that smoke?

The gray tendrils rose up, coating the waterfall and turning it a steel gray. Glancing towards the rising sun, Nara's heart jumped with fear as she noticed the amount of smoke coating the air and clouding the sunrise. Praying to any listening gods that it had just been a brush fire, she looked down at her home.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Kudarung Falls was…gone. Nara stared in disbelief at the carnage that lay below her. The fields were blackened, and the lush forests that once crowned the fief were now just blackened, raw stumps. The streams were stripped bare of their cool water, and small flames still danced amongst the wreckage.

The thing that broke her heart was the manor. The stately white house, once the crowning figure of Kudarung Falls, was demolished. "No," Nara whispered in disbelief. Her wracked sobs hung in the air, but step by step, she forced one foot in front of the other, down into the graveyard that was once her home.

Vaguely she wondered where all the kudarung were. The larger ones had left feathers, but no clue as to what had happened to them. The bodies of the miniature ones lay scattered, blackened, but there was no blood. Nara quickened her step as she neared the gutted remains of the manor, hoping to find her family alive.

Visions of her husband Alexander, and her eight-month old son Aidan alive and well haunted her, and she hurried her pace until she was almost running up the front steps. Bursting into the house, she tripped over the remains of her servants.

Bones littered the floors, and piles of ash marked where the rest had fallen. In the entrance hall, propped up against the stairwell, was the burned body of Alex.

Nara's scream of "Alex!" rebounded over and over in the empty entrance hall, magnified by the crumbling stone. She rushed to his side, stepping through piles of ash to get there. Her mind shied away from the fact that she was walking through people's bodies, and she crouched down beside her husband.

She touched him tentatively, and then wrapped her arms around his burned body, sobbing loudly. "Alex!" She cried. She had lost her husband, the only one she loved…and he was gone. Her sobs were magnified, and it was as if there was this well of pain within her that would never run dry.

Nara didn't know how long she sat there, cradling his lifeless and charred body. Stumbling away, she wiped away her tears and went in search of her son. Perhaps he had survived.

* * *

Bursting into the nursery, Nara held her breath as she waited for a baby's cry, or even a gurgle. Dead silence met her ears and smoke met her eyes as she surveyed the gutted nursery. The body of the nurse was lying in front of the crib, as if she had tried to save him at the last minute. And there, lying in his cradle, was Aidan. 

He wasn't burned like the others; he looked like he was asleep. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight that filtered in through the ruined roof, and his blue eyes were closed in what looked like a peaceful sleep. He remained unmoving, and Nara knew he was dead.

Reaching out to scoop him up, Nara gathered her baby in her arms, rocking him back and forth as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She sobbed over his prone body, smoothing his hair, trying to coax him back to life. Suddenly realizing he would never wake up to look at her again, she placed him gently back in his cradle, wrapped her arms around herself, sank to the floor, and sobbed as her heart broke into a million pieces.

* * *

Nara didn't know how long she stayed there as she railed against the gods and sobbed out her pain. She just knew that after she rose, she had cried all her tears. She could cry no more. She set off with renewed purpose to find the last member of her family: Her brother Galen. 

Reaching Galen's room, Nara knew that her search would be as fruitless as the other two. Her brother was nowhere to be seen, and ash and dust littered his room. Nara was about to leave as a cry of pain grabbed her attention. Her heart in her mouth, she glanced around the darkening room. Clouds had descended to cover the sun, echoing her pain, and she peered into the gloom.

Finding the source of the cry, she walked over to the remains of a chest of drawers. Kneeling down, she brushed away the ash and dirt, expressionless. Her heart leapt as she uncovered the form of a badly wounded miniature kudarung.

The tiny kudarung stallion stared up at her, his eyes rolling in pain. It took Nara a moment to identify Kele. The stallion had been a bay the last time she saw him. Now, as he was keening in pain, she saw that his palomino bat wings had been seared pitch black, and his lustrous bay coat had become a patchy coat of bay and soot gray.

Kele's keening seemed to echo the pain in her heart, so she scooped him up, tearing off a piece of her skirt to bandage him. She lifted her face to the skies as the first rain began to fall. Her face was expressionless, and her blue-black eyes held nothing was an empty coldness. Her face didn't change, but her eyes glinted as raindrops fell onto her cheeks, making it seem as if she was crying.

Nara headed away from the remains of her home, cradling Kele to her chest. She knew what she had to do. She had no home now, but she was going to find one.

Lady Nara of Kudarung Falls was going to Corus.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think is going to happen next? What will the king do when he hears her story? Review please, and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of my story! A big thanks to my reviewers, I'm glad you all like this story. In this chapter, things get interesting. Nara goes to Corus and well...you'll see. **

**Disclaimer: This is Tammy's. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Chapter 2

"Lady Nara of Kudarung Falls!" The herald announced, his voice ringing through the large stateroom that doubled as the grand ballroom. Nara had already been presented here once before, but for an entirely different reason.

Wearing a black dress she had managed to find in the rubble of her home, she walked in to face the monarchs. King Roald and Queen Chisakami stood before her. Roald, who was a good friend of Alex's, took one look at her stony face and drab attire and asked, "Lady Nara, is there something wrong?"

Nara curtsied, waited for Chisakami—known as Shinko to her friends—to beckon her to rise, and stood, calm.

"Your Majesties," she said politely, keeping her eyes lowered, "Kudarung Falls has been destroyed." Hushed whispers rippled around in the crowd of surrounding courtiers, and Nara looked up in time to see Roald's face go white.

"And your family?" He croaked, fighting to stay impassive in front of his court.

Nara stared back at him, showing no emotion. "Dead, Your Majesty." The crowd around her broke into louder murmurs at this, but Nara ignored them.

"We mourn your loss, Lady Nara," Shinko said, her dark eyes pained.

Nara looked at Roald again. "Your Majesty, I come before you to ask for your help." She bowed her head, then peered up at Roald to gauge his reaction.

The king was still white with shock, but his blue eyes focused on Nara as she spoke. "Ask for anything," he promised, "and if it is within my power, I will give it to you."

Nara took a deep breath to steady herself. What she was about to ask for wasn't going to be easy. "Your Majesties, I have come to ask for a new fief."

Her heart sank as the king frowned and whispers circled her; in the back of her mind, she was vaguely annoyed at the courtiers. She wished they would all leave.

"I'm sorry, Lady Nara," the king's voice rang out. "At this time, I cannot give you what you ask for. I can, however," he continued, "give you enough money to rebuild your home."

Nara's blood boiled. She knew she could never go back to Kudarung Falls, now that it held so many bittersweet memories. She had come to the king, hoping he, as her late husband's friend, could help her start over. The next thing that came out of her mouth surprised her, and it evidently surprised the king as the longest stream of Yamani curse words she knew flooded out of her mouth.

The next second, she knew she had made a mistake, and with a jolt, she realized that Queen Chisakami was Yamani, and that the king had studied it.

_Maybe that wasn't the best idea,_ her mind quavered, while she stared stonily ahead, refusing to be intimidated.

The king slowly turned red, and he said icily, "Madam, you abuse your place. From this day forward I ban from the court of Corus, and you are never to be allowed inside the palace walls again." He motioned to the guards as the courtiers murmured around them, but Nara stopped him.

"I understand, Your Majesty," she said coldly, staring at him as her voice rang in the hushed stateroom. "There is no need for guards," she continued, "I can see myself out."

She curtsied once again, then swept out of the room, inwardly trembling. She barely noticed as the courtiers hurriedly moved out of her way, eyeing her as if she was the Sweating Sickness. Her mind was whirling with what she had done, and she had no clue what she was going to do next.

* * *

Nara wandered about the Corus marketplace, feeling dazed and lost. Her head pounded, and she wondered what she was going to do. She had nowhere to go. Stopping by a fabric stall, she looped Rala's reins around her wrist as Kele nickered inquiringly from a sling around her chest. She leaned over to inspect the cloth, drawing the eye of the cloth merchant. 

"Find anything?" The woman asked, startling Nara. Quickly, she decided to buy more black fabric—the only clothes she had were the black dress she had on and her red dress, and she still had six months of mourning ahead of her.

"Yes," she murmured distractedly, paying for the fabric with the few coins she had. She was tucking the fabric away in her saddlebags when the woman spoke again.

"Do ye need some help, girl?" Nara froze, then turned to find the woman peering at her with interest. As if she had spoken, the woman continued. "If ye need help, go to Althea Brandon. She'll help ye if she can."

Nara stared as the woman rambled on. "She's on the Street of the Willows. Look for the one with a healer's sign on it." Finished, she turned to help another customer that had approached. Nara swung up on Rala, deciding to trust the woman. If this Althea Brandon couldn't help, who could?

* * *

Finding the street in question, Nara trottedpast the walled houses until she found one with a healer's sign on the gate: A wooden cup circled once with red and once in brown. The gate opened into an herb and vegetable garden. A woman was bent over, pulling some leaves out of the ground, smelling them for a moment, and then tucking them into a basket near her feet. 

Nara paused at the gate, wondering if she should intrude. Before she could decide, however, the woman decided for her. She straightened, noticed Nara, and made her way to the gate.

Althea Brandon was tall, with dark brown hair pulled back into a loose knot. Small streaks of gray betrayed her age, but her hazel eyes twinkled. A warm smile was on her lip as she opened the gate.

"Hello, child." She murmured, voice soft. "What can I do for you?"

"I was told you can help me," Nara confessed, stepping into the garden.

Althea gave her a sharp look, but beckoned her inside. "Tell me what your problem is, and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Settling at the worn wooden table, Nara watched as Althea brewed a pot of herbal tea. "This should get rid of your headache." Althea murmured, setting the cup in front of Nara. 

The girl took it gratefully, cradling the warmth and inhaling the comforting scent of mint. She looked up. "Thank you Mistress…"

Althea waved the title away. "Call me Althea. Now, what's troubling you?"

Without any other prodding, Nara spilled out her story, feeling the tears prick her eyes but refuse to fall. When her story was done, Althea nodded sympathetically, looking thoughtful.

"The king exiled you?" She said, and Nara nodded, blushing with embarrassment. "What did you say to him?" Althea asked, smiling.

Nara thought back. "Let's just say I called him names."

Althea nodded, then became grim. "He must have felt sorry for you," she informed Nara. "The last time someone cursed the king to his face, he was killed." Nara shivered at this news, feeling grateful.

"So you have nowhere to go?" Althea asked, changing the subject,and Nara nodded, then looked at her new friend hopefully.

"You could stay with my son," Althea murmured finally. At Nara's scandalized expression, she said hurriedly, "It's perfectly all right. His…work is at the Dancing Dove."

Nara grew even more horrified at each word. The Dancing Dove was a nearby tavern, and it was frequented by thieves, pages, squires and knights. It was no place for a lady. But what choice did she have? Reluctantly, she nodded, and Althea smiled.

"Well, that's decided," she pronounced, "and you should be getting some sleep." With a jolt, Nara realized that it was growing dark. Horrified, she realized that she had forgotten the black fabric in her packs.

Althea saw her panic and smiled. "Don't worry, Nara," she soothed, "I'll take care of your clothes for you. But you," she said firmly, "should be in bed." Obediently, Nara got up, taking a candle with her.

"Goodnight, Althea." She murmured, and the woman waved her off, already busy with some other task. Slipping into her room, Nara stripped down to her shift. She released Kele, and the kudarung stallion flapped awkwardly over to settle on her pillow. Nara slipped into bed only to dream.

_

* * *

Alex walked to her, his blue eyes alight with fire and life. She ran to him, and was caught up in strong arms and held tight. She rested against him, burying her head in his shoulder. He murmured softly to her, and she pulled away to stare up at him. He kissed her, and she returned it, putting all her passion and relief into that kiss. A coo distracted her, and she reluctantly pulled away. _

_Out of the mist appeared Aidan, walking towards her, gurgling. She swept him up in her arms as he waved his hands, his blonde hair bouncing. His blue eyes, so like his father's, gazed at her with love. Nara kissed him gently, holding him tight. Alex's warm arms surrounded her, and she leaned into his loving embrace. _

_Suddenly, Aidan dissolved into mist and floated away. Nara cried out silently, reaching for him, but just as suddenly, Alex's comforting warmth disappeared as he too, dissolved into the mist. _

Nara sat bolt upright in bed, sweating. Beside her, Kele slumbered on, but Nara was tired anymore. Suddenly feeling thirsty, Nara made her way out of bed. Taking her candle, she made her way to the kitchen, intent on finding the well and a breath of fresh air.

* * *

From the shadows, a man watched a girl move into his mother's kitchen holding a candle. She was wearing a linen shift and appeared unarmed, but you never could tell with assassins these days. Deciding to question her closer, he slid out of the shadows, pulling a glittering dagger out its sheath as he went.

* * *

Nara tensed as something moved. The next second, she relaxed; it was only a shadow. Looking out the window, a full moon glinted down on several charms suspended from the rafters. Nara stepped up to look closer, holding her candle out of the breeze. She reached up to touch one just as an arm came out of nowhere and rested a sharp dagger at her throat. 

Nara froze, and a deep voice murmured in her ear, "What are you doing in my mother's house?" A large hand wrenched her arm behind her back, and she bit her lip at the pain that shot up into her shoulder. She spotted a knife resting on the counter; if only she could get to it! Noticing he had left her other hand free, the one with the candle, Nara had an idea.

Lifting her hand slowly, Nara froze as her assailant demanded softly, "Who are you?" Refusing to answer, Nara slowly lifted the candle into the wind. The candle, having burned all night, was now really only a burning wick sitting in a hot pool of wax. The candle sputtered and died, and Nara made her move.

She shoved the hot wax onto the hand that held the dagger. Wriggling out of the man's hold, she registered his yelp of pain as she snatched the sharp knife off the counter and spun around.

Nara stared at her attacker for a moment. He appeared to be a few years older than she, and his eyes were a piercing emerald, but beyond that the moonlight wouldn't show. He cradled hishot wax-covered hand as he glared murderously at her. Nara returned the glare,swinging the blade wildly, hoping to score a cut, and she saw the man's eyes widen at something behind her. He sheathed his dagger suddenly, looking almost guilty.

Althea Brandon emerged from the shadows, padding softly out to stand between the two, holding a lit candle. Nara stopped brandishing her knife, and guilty placed back onto the counter, feeling ashamed but refusing to let it show.

A mysterious smile lit her hostess's face as she murmured, "Nara, I'd like you to meet my son, Nirav, more commonly known as Shadow."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Anyone want to take a guess at what comes next? The person who gets it right gets virtual cookies from me! Please review, and no flames!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Please enjoy this chapter, and I hope it'll interest you. **

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Chapter 3

Nara stared. "Your son is a thief?" Althea nodded, still smiling for some reason. Shadow glanced from his mother to the girl, confusion written all over his face.

"Ma," he asked, "what's going on?" The trio sat before a glowing fire. After Nara and Shadow's spat, they had retired to comfortable chairs in front of the fire to sort it all out. Nara yawned and blinked, trying to stay awake.

Althea looked at her son. "She is going to stay with you." She told her son, her voice brooking no argument. Shadow blanched, then glared at Nara.

"Ma," he informed the healer, "it's not my decision. The king has to decide whether she stays with us or not."

"Then ask him." Althea made it clear that her son was not going to wriggle his way out of this one.

Shadow sighed and slumped down in his seat, looking defeated. "Fine."

Althea grinned, happy with the way things were turning out. "Good, now that that's settled, everyone back to bed."

* * *

Nara stood before the King of Thieves, waiting. She had told her story, and now she was waiting to hear his verdict. Behind her, Shadow shifted impatiently. 

The king sighed and settled back in his chair. "If you wish to join the Rouge, you will need to know how to defend yourself. Do you know how to use a dagger?"

Nara lowered her head. "I once was trained in weaponry, Your Majesty. I think I can defend myself." She was dressed in black breeches and a gray shirt, and her blue-black eyes were hard. Her hair was pinned up, and she stood ready. Behind her, she heard Shadow's derisive snort at her last statement, but she ignored him.

The King of Thieves, or Malik Sword as he was known to some, was a tall, lanky man, with blonde hair and gray eyes. His worn face showed the scars of many battles, and he looked past the girl to his thief. "Shadow, you train her."

Behind her, Nara heard Shadow choke in surprise. He stumbled forward, as stunned as she was. "Your Majesty, I can't train her!" He glared at Nara. "It wouldn't work."

Nara glared right back, but her gaze flew to Malik as he said sharply. "You can and you will train her, Shadow. Is that clear?"

Shadow lowered his head in submission, his black hair falling in his face. "Yes Your Majesty."

Malik turned his attention back to Nara and she met his gaze squarely. "In addition to training with Shadow, you will have a job as a barmaid. You will serve the customers, in exchange for a room. And who knows?" He murmured, grinning, "Maybe soon you'll be going on your own raids with Shadow's help."

Nara lowered her head. She didn't know how comfortable she would be with stealing, but she had to survive somehow. She finally nodded, blue-black eyes hard. "I'll do it."

Malik nodded his consent, and so began Nara's life as one of the Corus Rogue.

* * *

A week later, Nara wove her way through the crowded Dove, her ears ringing with the laughter and cheers of the patrons. There was a lot for her to get used to, but she was handling it. She stopped at a table, and looked down at the man sitting there. 

"What do you want?" She asked brusquely, not in the mood to be polite.

"Hello, girlie," the man said pleasantly, looking her up and down. He leered at her, but Nara ignored him, repeating, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," the man said, grabbing hold of her wrist. Nara's blood boiled at the contact, and her free hand strayed to her dagger, the one Alex had given her. The man watched the movement with keen eyes, and then laughed.

"None of that, now, girl," he warned, suddenly yanking Nara onto his lap. Enraged now, Nara drew her dagger, stared into the man's face, and stabbed him in the soft muscle of his shoulder. The man's howl of pain silenced the tavern, and all eyes were on them.

Nara pushed herself out of the man's lap, and turned to face him, wiping her bloody dagger on a filthy cleaning rag. "Don't _ever_ touch me again." She hissed coldly, her eyes chips of obsidian.

Shadow pushed his way out of the crowd, glaring at the man. He slung a protective arm around Nara's shoulder, all the while shooting murderous glares at the offending man. "Come on, Lady Ice," he said, putting distance between her and the man. Nara rolled her eyes at the nickname but let herself be pushed along.

Shadow stared her, noticing she was a bit pale, but he said nothing. "Come on," he repeated, dragging her outside, "It's time for some weapons practice."

* * *

"Swipe! No, not with that arm, the other! Now dodge! And sweep!" As Nara swung helplessly, Shadow danced out of reach, his hands empty. Nara glared, her black hair in disarray. Shadow's emerald eyes sparkled, and he eyed her critically after a moment. 

Forgetting the pattern for a moment, Nara slowed to a stop, letting the daggers rest by her sides. Her blue-black eyes were snapping with anger, the only other emotion she ever showed.

"You need to learn to follow your opponent," Shadow said after a moment, "and you should learn to use those daggers properly." Growling in frustration, Nara swiped at him, but Shadow once again danced out of the reach of her juvenile hands.

"Lady Ice," he drawled, slowing to a stop, "you need to learn to control your movements if you ever want to make it anywhere in the thieving world."

Nara's blood boiled at the nickname, and she swung out blindly. The resistance of her blade and Shadow's hiss of pain told her she had made contact. Shocked, she dropped her blade at the sight of blood dripping down Shadow's arm.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped, hurrying forward while pulling her handkerchief out of the sleeve of her shirt. She wrapped it around the gash, soaking up the blood. She looked up to see Shadow looming over her. Her breath quickened as she noticed how close they were, and drew back slightly.

"Do you always carry that thing with you?" Shadow asked as the blood flow stopped and Nara stepped back, bloody handkerchief in hand.

"Of course," Nara replied automatically. "A lady must always have her--" She stopped at the look on Shadow's face. She was no lady, only a mere thief. The thought made her shiver, and she turned back to Shadow, scooping up her knife.

"Let's try again," she told him, and he nodded, taking his position. Nara again replaced her feet, and the fight was on. Nara swung again, but she missed, and Shadow now began to taunt her.

"How did you ever manage to defend your home with skills like that?" He wondered aloud, as Nara hissed with rage and tried to attack him. He smirked at her attempts and continued. "Or did you stay home while your poor husband did all the work?"

Nara stiffened at the insult to Alex, and she saw red as something inside her snapped. The next few minutes were a blur, but when she was finished, Shadow was sitting on the dirt of the courtyard, bleeding from numerous cuts and staring up at her with something like respect and awe shining in his green eyes.

"I didn't know you could do that," he murmured, staring up at her.

The corners of Nara's mouth flickered upward in the barest hint of a smile as she replied, "Neither did I." She headed back into the Dove, leaving Shadow to stare after her, wondering if she was always like this.

* * *

Malik stared at the two young thieves in front of him with surprise. "You want to go on a raid?" He turned his gaze to the woman. "But she's only been here a week!" 

Shadow spoke before Nara had a chance to open her mouth. "Your Majesty, she has amazing sword skills. She bested me right now, and I could barely defend myself!"

Nara lowered her head modestly as Malik turned his gaze to her. "Nara?" She jumped at the sound of her name; she had gotten used to Shadow calling her 'Lady Ice.'

"My mother trained my in sword fighting and how to defend myself," she told him, "and I just remembered how to use those skills now." She looked at Shadow, who smiled down at her, remembering the battle. Malik looked between the two, confused, but in the end he shook his head.

"You can go on a raid, but remember," he warned, "I'm sending others with you. I don't want this mission messed up. Haunt and Lightning will go with you." He told them, and Shadow nodded, pleased; he knew them both.

"You leave tonight." Malik informed them, then waved them out of his rooms. Something occurred to him, and he called, "Nara!" The girl stopped at the door, confused, and looked back.

"Nara," Malik told her, "when you go on a raid, you have to have a thief name for others to call you by. In our line of work, the fewer people that know your real name, the better."

Nara thought for a moment, and then she looked at Malik, inwardly smiling. "Lady Ice." She told him, and the King of Thieves looked startled, then nodded.

"Lady Ice it is then." He said, and waved her off. Nara slipped out, back downstairs, hoping that she wouldn't mess up this first chance to prove herself.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think by pressing that button down there!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, it seems that everyone is enjoying this story. In this chapter, Nara goes on her first raid, and there is some fluffiness to round it all out. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are mine, nothing else. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Chapter 4

Nara stared down at the baby in front her. The baby boy shifted in his sleep, safe in the confines of his cradle. Dressed in all black, Nara looked like a piece of the shadows, looming over this baby. She fingered the hilt of her dagger, wondering what she was supposed to do now. She looked around anxiously. She was alone in the bedchamber, except for Alaz and his wife, who were sleeping in a large bed not two feet away. Shadow, Lightning and Haunt would be along soon, but on her first mission as an assassin, she was sent in alone.

The baby stirred once again, and opened sleepy brown eyes to gaze up at Nara. Nara's face remained expressionless, but inwardly, her heart twisted. Memory surged; for a moment, it was Aidan she was looking at, and she and Alex were asleep in the bed not two feet away. No tears threatened to fall, but Nara felt that familiar ache in her chest. In a moment, it was gone, and the baby rolled over and went back to sleep.

Shaking her head, Nara went back to her task. Above her, Kele floated like a wraith above her head, his coat gleaming silver in the moonlight. His wings beat soundlessly against the air as Nara made her way to the bedside. She stared down at her target. She was supposed to kill this man and his wife? She glanced at the baby's cradle again. Would she leave this baby an orphan after she had killed her parents? The part of her heart that still retained some emotion twisted. She couldn't do that.

She steeled herself, plucking the dagger from its sheath, expressionless, feeling nothing. She would do what she had to do to survive, and if it meant killing this man, then she would do it. Carefully creeping towards the bed, Nara froze as a board squawked under her foot.

Looking up, Nara found Alaz sitting upright in bed, clutching a glittering sword. "You won't get off that easy!" He roared, swinging the sword. Nara stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Should she kidnap him? Attack and try to kill him? She glanced towards the large open window five feet away. Should she try to escape?

Her choice was made for her as something hit her from behind, propelling her towards the window. Alaz was out of the bed and after her in an instant, roaring, "No you don't!" Whoever had Nara was not letting go, and approaching the window, her rescuer roughly grabbed her and dumped her onto his back.

Nara clung to the man's back like a monkey as he swung out onto the side wall of the house. He expertly made his way up the stone, searching for tiny handholds that only his fingers could sense. Swinging them both onto the roof, the man dumped Nara unceremoniously onto the flat surface, andNara found herselfstaring up into the enraged visage of Shadow.

"What were you _doing_?" The thief hissed, his normally handsome features twisted with rage. "You were supposed to kill him, not wake him up!"

"I'm new at this!" Nara shot back, already on her feet and just as angry as he was. "I didn't know what I was supposed to do!"

Shadow grumbled to himself, running a hand through his black hair. "You never should have been given this assignment." He muttered. "I knew it was too much for you to handle."

"I can handle whatever's given to me!" Nara retorted, standing as tall as her five-foot five frame would reach. "It's you that can't handle it!"

Shadow whipped around, his green eyes livid. "_What _did you just say?"

"You heard me." Nara said coolly, surprised by her own boldness. "You can't handle it."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Came the eerily calm reply.

Feeling as though there was dam of feelings building up inside of her that was about to break, Nara hissed, "Admit it! You hate the fact that you have to teach me!"

"And what if I do?" Shadow hissed back, staring down at her. "What if I don't like the fact that I have to teach some former court lady how to survive?"

"You'll just have to learn to live with it!" Nara shouted, not caring who heard them. "Do you have any idea what I've been through?"

Shadow sighed impatiently, annoyed. "Yes, yes, I heard your sob story with His Majesty." He looked at her closely. "You really liked that life, didn't you?"

Nara nearly screamed. Red-hot rage was bubbling in her veins, and she felt like if she didn't do something, she would explode. Her hands balled into fists, but she knew she could do nothing about it. Shadow was much stronger than her. To her surprise, she felt something warm trickling down her cheeks. A salty taste flooded her mouth; she was crying for the first time since that awful day.

"Yes!" She sobbed, almost doubled over from the pain that was ambushing her. "I would give anything to have that life back. I want to go home, but I have no home. I never asked for this to happed to me!"

If she hadn't been bawling, she would have laughed at Shadow's expression. He looked like a gaping fish, as if this was the last thing he had ever expected to see her doing.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, patting her on the back. "Lady Ice, are you crying?"

Nara glared up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "Yes, you dunce!" She spat furiously. "This is what people do when they're grieving."

Shadow pulled her roughly into a hug, soothing her. "Come on, Lady Ice," he whispered in her ear. "You're going to lose your reputation for the coldest thief ever if you keep that sobbing up." That startled a wet chuckle from Nara, and she rested against him gratefully, her sobs subsiding.

She pulled away, looking Shadow in the eye. "Let's go home." They both let themselves down from the roof and into the night, knowing they were going to be in trouble the next morning.

* * *

"Alaz is still _alive_?" Malik stared at the thieves in front him, his normally calm face contorted in rage. 

Nara lowered her head. "It's my fault, Your Majesty." It was the evening after the disastrous raid, and Shadow stood at her shoulder, looking on. She blushed. "I was told to eliminate him, but I was not trained as an assassin."

"Lady Ice, do not try to turn this on me!" Malik warned, his voice dangerous.

Nara looked him straight in the eye and replied hotly, "I never meant to, Your Majesty! I was trying to point out that I was not given the training for the task I was assigned."

Malik glared at them both, and when Shadow opened his mouth to try to smooth things over, the King of Thieves snapped, "Get out of my sight, both of you."

Nara got up without a word and left. Shadow trailed behind, casting an anxious look back at his brooding sovereign.

* * *

Shadow wrapped a comforting arm around Nara when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Ordering two ales, he passed one to the downcast girl next to him.

"Cheer up, Lady Ice," he consoled her. "Malik will come around."

Nara stared down at the tabletop, her blue-black eyes pained as her black hair streamed down her back. "You're right," she murmured in a soft voice, "I can't handle this."

Shadow's heart broke at the raw grief in her voice, and he hugged her to him. "Nara, you _can_ do this." He said firmly as she buried her face in his chest, tired.

A blush heated Shadow's cheeks at her close proximity, but he smoothed back her hair, gently pressing her lips to her crown. She pulled away at the contact, blushing, and turned to her tankard of ale.

She sipped it, trying not to gag at the bitter taste, preferring lemonade. Shadow downed his, and looked her, his green eyes bright.

"You'll show them, Lady Ice," he murmured to her. "One day, you'll be the greatest thief in Corus!" Nara looked around. The tavern was dark, and only lamps lit the large room.

Suddenly tired, she snuggled against Shadow again, grateful for the warmth. Shadow stared down at her, startled by the sudden contact, but a goofy smile slid across his face as Nara's breathing evened.

Picking her up, Shadow cradled her against him. Nara snuggled into his chest, and the thief's heart fluttered at the contact. He made his way up the stairs to Nara's room, opening the door to find Kele waiting, looking indignant.

Setting Nara gently on the bed, Shadow gently pulled off her belt and boots, covering her up. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he smoothed her hair back as she tossed fitfully. Turning away, he slid out the door, leaving Nara to her fitful dreams and a churning stomach.

* * *

**A/N: That last paragraph hints to something very important...any guesses? The first person to get it right gets cookies! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, and a big plate of cookies to Lioness of Tortall and Dark Unicorn Lurking for being the first ones to figure out the answer to the clues I left behind! In this chapter, we are going to find out, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Chapter 5

Nara looked up disgustedly at the knock on her door from where she was leaning over her basin. Wiping her mouth, she attempted to answer the door as the knock sounded again. She had only taken two steps when her stomach rebelled, and she stumbled back the way she came, emptying her stomach back into the basin.

The knock sounded again, impatient this time, and Shadow's voice sounded through the wood. "Lady Ice, His Majesty needs to see you downstairs!" Silence followed this statement, and all Nara could do was retch and curse the timing of her sickness.

The knock was tentative this time. "Lady Ice?" The door was pushed open, and Shadow stood there, looking faintly concerned as he looked around the room. At his entrance, Nara found the energy to push herself away from the basin and wipe her face clean, although she knew she must look like a mess.

Shadow's face registered alarm as Nara stumbled out of the bathroom on shaking legs. Her hair was in disarray, and her golden-brown skin had a distinctly pale tinge to it. Her blue-black eyes had a hint of fear in them, as if she wasn't sure what was happening to her.

"Nara, are you alright?" Shadow asked anxiously, moving to support her. Nara leaned against him tiredly, grateful for the support. In the back of her mind, it registered that this was one of the few times Shadow had called her by her name, which meant he was really concerned. She nodded tiredly, but grimaced as a fresh wave of nausea swamped her, and she was forced to make a run for the basin.

Shadow helped her get there in time, looking distinctly concerned, holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach for the fifth time that morning.

"Are you sick?" Shadow asked, stroking her hair soothingly. Nara leaned against him, comforted by his solid weight. She shook her head, and fought to keep what was left of her stomach out of her mouth. She had had these symptoms before, but she couldn't remember where. She hadn't had that much to drink the night before, so it couldn't be from the ale.

"Come on," Shadow decided for her, "we're going to visit my mother." Nara would've protested, but she was too exhausted. So she just nodded and clung to Shadow as he half carried her down the stairs.

Lifting her onto his horse, Shadow swung up behind her, bracing her. He kicked the horse into motion, and Nara leaned back, her eyes closing as the steady beating of Shadow's heart lulled her into a doze.

* * *

In no time at all they had arrived in front of Althea's house, it's healer's sign swinging in the brisk breeze. Aroused by the sound of hoof beats, Althea hurried out of her house, her dark brown hair in a braid and her hazel eyes twinkling. She had a welcome smile on her face, but it disappeared as she took in Nara's appearance. 

"Goddess, child," she murmured while helping Nara into the house, "what have you done to yourself?" Nara couldn't answer; she was already retching into a nearby basin. Seeing that the girl was unable to provide the information she needed, Althea rounded on her son.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" She questioned sharply, waving her hand in Nara's direction.

Shadow held up his hands in surrender and to ward off the scolding he knew was coming. "Ma, I didn't touch her!" He exclaimed. "She was fine last night, but this morning I came in to find her like that."

"Did you now?" Althea studied Nara for a moment, who was glaring at the basin murderously as she emptied her stomach, and then her face lit up in a gentle smile as she turned to her son again.

"Have you noticed her like this before?" She asked, but Shadow shook his head.

"This was the first time I'd seen her like this." He glanced in Nara's direction, obviously worried, and Althea smiled at the look on tender concern on his face.

"Well, I know what's wrong with her." She said after a moment, and Shadow looked up eagerly.

"You do? What is it?"

Althea smiled mysteriously. "I'll let her tell you after I give her the news."

"Ma," Shadow whined, sounding as if he was ten, "I want to know."

Althea pointed to the door. "Out, Nirav. I need to talk to Nara alone." Looking like a wounded puppy, Shadow slowly made his way out to the yard. Althea closed the door on her son's retreating back and turned to find Nara slumped in one of her wooden chairs, her eyes closed.

"What is happening to me, 'Thea?" She moaned, blinking blearily at her friend. "Why am I so sick?"

Althea grinned and settled herself next to her young friend. "Have you had these symptoms before?"

Nara cracked open one eyes and glanced at her, blue-black eyes intrigued. "I don't know," she murmured, "they seem vaguely familiar…"

"You used to have a son, didn't you?" Althea said cautiously, and Nara stiffened, shooting her friend a poisonous stare that told her to tread carefully.

"Yes," she said, her tone soft, but her voice told Althea that the girl had no idea where this was going.

Althea just stared at Nara until she caught on. Suddenly, Nara remembered that rather_intimate _night she and Alex had spent together before she had left Kudarung Falls for the last time. "Oh…" the girl finally murmured, then blushed, trailing off.

"Have you been with any men since your husband's death?" Althea asked, and Nara stiffened again, glaring outright.

"Do you really think I would dishonor his memory by selling myself?" She seethed, but Althea merely held up a hand to stop her.

"I meant no offense to your husband, my dear," she soothed. "I was merely curious as to who the father was. Now," she said, getting back to business, "when did you start having these sicknesses?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Nara answered, and Althea nodded. "Then you're probably a month or so along. Congratulations my dear," she added as she swept Nara into a tight embrace.

Nara rested her head on Althea's shoulder, sniffling back tears. She missed Alexander, and she would be alone to raise this baby. "I just wish Alex was here," she whispered, and Althea handed her a handkerchief, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to help you raise the baby." Althea told her with a secretive smile. She gave Nara a little push towards the door, telling her, "Now, go tell my son that there's nothing to be worried about."

Nara opened the door, and Shadow, who had been leaning against it, practically fell into her arms. Straining to support this sudden weight, Nara stumbled as Shadow regained his balance. Shadow immediately caught her, looking concerned. Nara leaned against him, willing her shaking legs not to give out. Shadow held her gently, a look of tenderness in his eyes.

Althea Brandon looked on, admiring the picture her son and friend made. _Yes,_ she decided, _I could get used to that sight._

Shadow straightened, and Nara pulled away, blushing. "Are you sick?" He asked worriedly, and Nara shook her head, smiling.

"I'm not sick," she told him, "but I'm pregnant." Shadow nodded, but then he stopped, staring at Nara in shock. Immediately his green eyes became guarded, and Nara looked at him in concern.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" She asked, staring up at him. Shadow stared down, his eyes shielded.

"Nothing's wrong, Lady Ice," he said calmly, a bit coolly. Sounding disinterested, he asked casually, "Who's the father?"

Nara looked up at him, and seeing his impassiveness, murmured sadly, "Alexander."

Shadow mask melted away, and he hugged her gently. "I'm sorry Nara." He pulled away. "Let's go back to the Dove."

* * *

The ride back to the Dove was silent, Nara contemplating this new life, and Shadow wrapped up in his own thoughts. Lifting her down from his horse, Shadow seemed surprisingly gentle, but he turned away to stable his horse without a word. 

Nara stopped him with a hand on his arm. She took a deep breath, surprised by what she was about to ask. "Shadow," she asked, staring up at him, "when the baby comes, will you help me raise it? I would like the baby to have a foster father, and you seem like the right person to do it."

Shadow stared down at her, his green eyes unreadable. For a moment, Nara thought he was going to refuse, but the next second, his face split into a grin, and he hugged her gently.

"Of course I'll help you raise the baby, Nara." He replied, his eyes shining. He bent down, brushed her cheek with a kiss, and then led his horse away, whistling brightly.

Nara shook her head, smiling slightly as she watched him go. She headed into the Dove, suddenly ravenous.

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy chapter, but necessary for the plot. Well, did you like my surprise? Tell me by pushing that button down there and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and here's Chapter 6. To further the plot, three months have passed between Chapter 5 and 6. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Chapter 6

"Nara, no!" Shadow protested, staring down at the girl. Nara glared back up at him, daring him to continue.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Shadow!" She shot back. "Malik already agreed; it's a simple raid, it's not like I'm going to get myself killed!"

Shadow's gaze flickered to her rounded stomach, and she read the concern in his eyes. "The baby will be fine too." She reassured him, her tone softening. At four months pregnant, she was often annoyed by his constant protectiveness since she had asked him to be the foster father, but at times it was positively endearing.

Seeing his indecision, she added, "Haunt will be with me too." Shadow tilted his head to one side, thinking. He knew as well as Nara did that the older woman had a soft spot for Nara and wouldn't let anything happen to everyone's favorite Lady Ice.

Slowly he nodded, and the two turned at the knock on Nara's doorframe. Haunt stood there, waiting to be acknowledged. Her silent approach meant that neither of the two in the room knew how much of their conversation the other thief had heard.

Haunt was a strange woman by anyone's standards. She had long, flowing blond, almost white hair, and her skin had an ivory tinge to it. She was tall, willowy and graceful, which pointed to dancers' heritage. Her pale blue eyes seemed to take in everything, and she had a thief's silent tread.

"Don't worry Shadow," she murmured in a whispery voice that sounded like leaves turning in the wind. "I'll take care of her."

Shadow slowly nodded again, but the concern in his eyes didn't dim, and the intensity of the gaze never wavered. Haunt padded away after a moment, shaking her head. She didn't need to hear any more of their conversation. She already had all the information she needed.

Back in the room, Shadow pulled Nara into a firm hug. "Keep yourself out of trouble," he murmured, pulling away to stroke Nara's cheek softly. Nara pulled away from his touch after a moment, feeling guilty.

It was true that she was still clothed in her mourning garb of black and gray, but she hadn't thought of her family until she had gotten the news she was pregnant. She felt like she was dishonoring their memories at every tender touch Shadow gave her. She was surprised at his tenderness; justmonths before, he wasn't able to be around her, let alone be worried about her. She hadn't even thought about Alex or Aidan since the day Shadow entered her life.

Feeling confused, she turned away. "I need to talk to Thea," she muttered to herself, and Shadow, catching the last bit of that sentence, paled.

"Are you all right?" He asked, green eyes wide in his pale face.

Nara gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand. "I just need to talk to your mother for awhile. We have some things to discuss." Shadow nodded, relieved that there was nothing immediately wrong with her.

* * *

Pushing open the now familiar gate, Nara strode confidently up the garden path. "Thea?" She called, and the healer appeared, her hands streaked with dirt and her hair falling out of its loose bun. 

"What the matter, Nara?" She asked kindly, not at all sounding cross as Nara would have expected her to be. All at once she felt a rush of gratitude towards her friend. Althea had never been too busy to listen to Nara, whether the girl was complaining about something, or simply needed to talk. Right now, it was the latter.

"Am I right in assuming this involves my son?" Althea asked, sitting down. Nara followed suit, staring at the healer with wide eyes.

"How did you--"

"How did I know?" Althea supplied, smiling. Nara nodded, and Althea continued. "I have the Gift dear, and I know when involves my son. You have this certain gleam in your eye when you talk about him."

Nara ducked her head, embarrassed, then changed the subject. "I don't know what I'm going to do." She confessed, feeling like a silly young court lady again, caught up in the latest of court intrigues.

Althea got up, her chair scraping the floor as she went. She opened a drawer, rummaged around for a moment, and then returned, taking something with her. Returning to the table, she placed the object in front of Nara.

The girl stared down at the gold symbol in front of her, puzzled. It dangled from a thin cord, but she had seen the like of it before, but where? Suddenly, it came to her, and blushing, she put the anti-pregnancy charm on, shooting Althea a grateful look as she did so.

A thought struck her, and she looked down at her rounded stomach, and then her friend, worried. Althea read the question in her eyes and gently reassured her. "No, it won't harm your baby in any way." She told Nara, who nodded, relieved.

"Is that all you came here for?" Althea asked brusquely, waving away the unspoken thanks. "You better get going then," she warned her friend. She smiled. "Word has it that you are going on a raid tonight, and it's getting dark."

Tucking the charm beneath her shirt, Nara made her way out the door, waving to Althea as she did so, who was already busy with another task.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, Nara slipped into the chosen house, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Behind her, Haunt seemed to glow with a white light, her hair and skin seeming to light up the room. Treading softly, the other thief nodded to Nara, and then began her search of the room for valuables. 

Nara, in the meantime, made her way upstairs, taking care not to disturb a single object. She made her way to the bedroom, where her target, a Gifted mage, was asleep. Knowing that he might have magic traps, and knowing she didn't have the Gift herself, Nara tread lightly on the carpets, silencing her movements.

She slid into the bedroom, feeling for the rope that rested on her belt. Her job this time was to capture the mage, not kill him. She approached the bed silently, hoping the mage wouldn't wake and thanking the gods that he had not set magical traps for her to be ensnared.

Nara leaned over the bed, hoping to tie the man's wrists together while he was still sleeping. The bedsprings creaked as she rested her weight against it, and the mage's eyes snapped open.

As their eyes met, Nara came face to face with her brother Galen.

Galen's eyes widened, and Nara stumbled backwards in shock, tears forming. She had never expected to find her brother here; she thought he was dead! Galen leapt out of bed, his copper hair a mess and his blue eyes wide.

"Nara?" He whispered hoarsely, as if he didn't believe she was there either. At the sound of his familiar voice, Nara rushed into his open arms, sobbing.

The siblings held each other for a long time, and then Nara pulled away. "I thought you were dead." She told her older brother, her voice muffled in his chest.

Galen's voice was tight with emotion as he replied, "I didn't know if you were alive either. I thought the fire had gotten to you."

Nara lifted her tear-streaked face to his, her blue-black eyes shining. "Alex and Aidan are dead," she told him, "I thought you were too."

"I managed to escape." Galen admitted, then stepped back to look at Nara fully: Her black hair pulled back in a bun, black breeches and shirt, a larger stomach than usual, a dagger at her belt, and rope dropped carelessly on the floor behind her. His voice was bemused as he asked, "What exactly are you doing here?"

Before Nara could explain to her brother what had really happened that day, Haunt burst into the room, daggers drawn. Seeing Galen holding Nara, she advanced, glaring, while Galen positioned himself between his little sister and this new threat, copper fire glittering in his palms.

Nara moved out from behind her brother to position herself between the two, looking from one to the other. "Galen, stop it!" She ordered, then looked to her fellow Rouge. "Haunt, put those away."

Haunt stared incredulously. "You know him?"

Galen stared at this threat, then at his sister, and the copper light died out. "You know her?"

Nara sighed, then gestured to Haunt. "This is my friend, Haunt." Pointing to Galen, she explained, "This is my brother, Galen."

Haunt was the first to recover. "What are we going to tell His Majesty when we get back? You know he won't like this."

Nara sighed. "Let me deal with Malik, okay?" Galen watched this exchange, confusion wrinkling his brow.

"Nara, what's going on?" He demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later," Nara told him, glancing out the open window. "But right now, we need to leave."

"Where are we going?" Galen asked as he followed his sister and her friend out of his house.

"You'll see." Was the only reply he got before they both disappeared into the night.

* * *

Shadow stared suspiciously at Galen as the trio rode into the Dove's yard in the early morning hours. As Nara dismounted, he immediately crossed to her side, green eyes sharp as he shielded her from this unknown man. 

"Nara, who is that?" He demanded, his black hair in disarray. Obviously, he hadn't slept well. Nara brushed his hair off his face, smiling at his concern.

"Relax, Shadow, that's my brother." She told him, and Shadow visibly relaxed. This man was no threat.

"His Majesty wants to see you," he informed Nara. Nara winced, not looking forward to the meeting at all. Malik was not in a good mood when the raids had been compromised, and Nara had already botched one.

"I have to talk to my brother first." Nara pleaded, stalling for time.

Shadow sighed, shaking his head. "I'll try to buy you time, but I won't promise anything."

Nara grinned at him. "Thanks Shadow." She watched him walk off, then turned to her brother, who was eyeing her rounded stomach.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Galen said finally, smiling, and Nara took him up to her room. They had a long talk to get through.

* * *

Galen nodded once Nara had told her his side of the story, and added his final note. "Nara, I know how that fire came to Kudarung Falls." 

Nara looked up, suddenly interested, her eyes flashing. "Who did it?" She growled, her blood boiling.

Galen watched her for a moment, decidedly nervous, and confessed. "A mage by the name of Tamal Daray set the fire. I don't know if he did it on purpose or on accident, but the fire got out of control and swept towards Kudarung Falls."

Nara sat in silence, her blood churning as she saw red. She was going to _kill_ that mage. The baby suddenly kicked, as if agreeing, and Nara's mind was made up. "Thank you for telling me," she murmured, pushing herself up.

Galen grabbed her hand. "Nara, you aren't thinking of going after that mage alone are you?"

"Of course not," his sister replied while lying through her teeth.

Galen released her, relieved. "Good."

"It's late," Nara noticed. "You should be in bed. Stay here for the night." Galen nodded, yawning, and with one final hug, wandered off towards his warm bed.

Nara, however, had no plans of going to bed anytime soon. Her brother had told her where the mage was hiding, and she was going to get revenge on the man that killed her family.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy, and a nice long chapter to go with it! So, anyone think Nara's getting herself in trouble? Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: A big thanks to all my reviewers who haven't given up on this story. With all the reviews I'm getting, that must mean I'm doing something right with this plotline. Now, in this chapter, many interesting things will happen, so be ready for the completely unexpected. To add to the chapter, I've thrown in some humor and fluff for your enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the chararcters you don't recognize. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Chapter 7

It was close to sunrise when Nara slipped out unnoticed and well armed. Saddling Rala, Nara made her way towards the Royal Forest, where she knew that some stone ruins of ancient houses lay. That was where Galen had told her the mage was hiding.

Deep in forest, it was quiet, but Nara was on high alert. Thanks to her Rouge training, she could now tell what noises were threatening and which were harmless. She had learned to tell if she was being followed, among other things, and right now, shehad the feelingsomeone was behind her.

Suddenly, she was yanked off her horse, a cloth covered her nose, and a familiar voice whispered, "This isfor your own good, Lady Ice." And then everything went black.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was in her room above the Dove, with Shadow staring down at her. "What were you _thinking_?" The thief hissed, livid with rage. 

"I was going after the man who killed my family!" Nara snapped back, trying to get out of bed. Shadowgently held her down, trying to make sure she didn't hurt herself. She felt woozy from the potion, but that was it. She glared at Shadow.

"I don't need your help!"

"I'm not going to let you go out there and get killed!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"I just want to make sure you're safe!"

"Why? Why does it matter to you that I'm safe?"

"Because I love you!"

Deafening silence filled the air after these words, and Nara stared at Shadow in shock. Had he just said…? Shadow wheeled around, looking for a way out.

"I'm needed downstairs." He mumbled, making a quick exit. Nara sank back on her pillows, her mind whirling. Her heart was aching for vengeance, but her mind was whirling with Shadow's confession. He loved her? Her contemplation was interrupted by Galen bursting into her room, panicked.

"Nara," he panted, "I don't want to scare you, but…" he gasped for breath. "Your thief friend just left."

"What?" Nara yelped, working her way out of bed. "What happened?"

Galen stared at her. "He rushed downstairs, mumbling something about you, and then he rushed out the door." He looked at his sister curiously. "Do you know something I don't?"

Nara shook her head, busy plotting. Maybe she could pull this off. Meanwhile, Galen was still talking. "You know, I don't approve of you running off like that."

"Not now, Galen!" Nara snapped, feeling her nerves fraying. Seeing his hurt expression, she kissed his cheek in way of apology and made her way downstairs. Ignoring the comments from her fellow Rouge, she raced to the yard, where Rala stood, saddled and waiting. Picking up a nearby club, Nara rode after her wayward thieving friend.

Finally catching up with Shadow, Nara snuck up on him, tying Rala to a tree and approaching him from behind. Smacking him soundly on the back of the head with her stolen cudgel, Nara whispered sadly, "This is for your own good, Shadow."

_

* * *

So this is what my sister's like when she's pregnant, Galen mused, grinning down at the sight in front of him__. I wish I was there when she was pregnant with Aidan. She must have chased Alex to the Black God's realms and back. _ Galen mused, grinning down at the sight in front of him 

"Are you going to stand there grinning, or are you going to untie me?" Shadow demanded from where he was tied to a tree trunk. He winced as the lump on his head made contact with the bark, and looked up at the mage.

"I need to find Nara," he whispered. "She could be in danger." Galen's grin disappeared, and he quickly untied the thief.

"Come on," he murmured. "I know where she's headed."

* * *

Nara approached the ruins carefully. She didn't know what to expect, so she was on high alert. Leaving Rala tied to a nearby tree, Nara quietly made her way to the center of the ruins. The first thing she noticed was the large amount of feathers that lay scattered on the ground. They weren't bird feathers, there were too many different colors. Nara's heart leapt at the amount of large kudarung feathers that lay scattered amongst the close-cropped grass. 

Focusing on the task at hand, Nara stood in the middle of the ruins. "Tamal Daray, I have unfinished business with you." She announced to her surroundings, and a deep chuckle responded, bouncing off the aged stone around her.

"Do you really, Lady Nara of Kudarung Falls?" A cold voice asked, making Nara shiver as it sounded from all around her. Suddenly, Nara realized one thing that made her shiver even more: She was up against a mage, but she had no Gift.

The cold voice laughed again, seeming to sense her fears. "But Lady Nara," it mocked, "don't you want to see your friends again?" Hoofbeats sounded, and the next second, Nara was surrounded by kudarung. She knew each color and marking like she knew her own skin, and with a glad cry, she ran towards the nearest mare.

The mare reached out and snapped at her, it's teeth clicking on air, and Nara backed up, puzzled. She studied the mare, and then she realized what was wrong. Looking around, she noticed that all the kudarung had blood-red eyes, instead of the dark tones she knew so well. She shivered again, knowing they had been enchanted.

Suddenly, a shortman appeared before her, glowing with a sickly green aura. His dark eyes showed no emotion, just as hers had a few short months ago. His black hair was wild and was tossing in the breeze, and a cruel smirk decorated his face.

Nara's blood boiled with unabated rage, but she knew she couldn't do anything. She was Giftless, how could she attack him? She braced herself for death, only regretting that her child would never live. Tamal Daray lifted his hands, smirking. This was going to be too easy.

* * *

Before he could do anything, however, Galen, Haunt, Lightning, Shadow and a few other Rouge that Nara knew poured into the clearing. Galen's copper magic immediately raced towards Tamal. Haunt, Lightning, and the other Rouge spread out to encircle Nara as Shadow raced to her side. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, frantic, trying to pull her away.

"Getting revenge." Nara spat back coldly, wrenching herself out of his hold.

"Kudarung!" The command came from Tamal, who was busy in a mage battle with Galen. The kudarung took to the air, shrieking, their blood-red eyes alight with fire.

A snow white bubble surrounded Nara, Shadow and the others: Haunt was protecting them. Golden Gift surrounded one of the kudarung: Lightning was keeping them hostage. As the Gift surrounded them, a strange thing happened. The Gift began to become redder, and the kudarung's eyes became darker, until a normal kudarung was floating in an orange bubble, safe and alive.

Lightning's strange golden eyes lit up at this, and he repeated the process over and over. Haunt joined in, her white Gift turning pink. The rescued kudarung flew off, confused, while the others fought the Rouge mages.

Galen and Tamal were still locked in battle, green fighting copper, while Shadow and the other Rouge kept the kudarung away with daggers. Somehow, Nara had become separated from the others in the battle, and Tamal spotted this for an instant.

Uttering something in a guttural language, he pointed towards Nara. One of the kudarung that was still under his power leapt to obey, red eyes shining with bloodlust as it bore down on Nara.

There was nothing Nara could do. She tried to duck, but the kudarung followed her. Suddenly, she felt immense pain at her throat, and then she could feel no more.

* * *

"Nara!" The cry went up from two throats. Galen detached himself from Tamal, who was already weak, and Shadow stared at Nara, horrified. Haunt and Lightning surrounded the offending kudarung, sucking the magic from it and then letting it go, the mixed magic trailing after it. 

Tamal looked on with satisfaction, not caring that all the kudarung had been returned to normal. He had done what he needed to do, and that was enough for him. The next second, he was rammed off his feet and sent flying through the airby a thoroughly enraged Shadow. The thief was silent, and livid with rage as he attacked the mage. Tamal, weakened by his extensive mage fight, had no more energy to defend himself. Shadow drew his dagger, and without remorse, took the mage's life.

* * *

Galen crouched by his sister, surveying the damage. The kudarung's teeth had clamped on her throat, nearly killing her. Knowing he didn't have enough Gift left to save her, but knowing he had to try, he laid his hands on the wound, submerging his hands in her blood. The copper light rushed out his body and into the wound, and he immediately started sweating. He didn't have enough energy left from the recent mage fight, but then he was struck with an idea. 

He smiled sadly down at his sister, who was barely breathing. "Nara, listen to me." He pleaded, wondering if she could even hear him. "Nara, I'm probably not going to make it."

His skin was turning gray, and he gasped for breath as he continued. "Nara, if you don't marry that thief Shadow, I will come back from the Black God's realm and I will drag you down there with me." Nara's mouth flickered into a smile, and Galen managed a weak smile, as the copper light, now infused with his life force, sewed up her wound.

"I love you Nara." He continued, watching his magic heal her. "You did what you set out to do, and I'm proud of you for that." He gasped for breath, leaned down to kiss her forehead, and pushed the last of his life-force into her.

* * *

Haunt felt the life loss through her magic, and as she turned, she gasped. "Shadow!" She called, a strangled sob that made Shadow sprint over, wondering what was wrong. Haunt pointed a shaking finger towards two bodies at the edge of the ruins. 

Afraid of what he might find, Shadow slowly walked over to the two. One was Nara, her chest rising and falling, appearing to be asleep. A white scar shone her neck, newly made. Next to her, clutching her hand, was Galen, dead.

* * *

**A/N: sniffles I hated writing that part! I loved Galen, and I didn't want to get rid of him so soon, but it was necessary for the plot. If I don't get five reviews for this chapter, I won't post the next one forawhile, and you'll just have to wait and see whether Nara wakes up or not! Please review, and no flames!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and here's Chapter 8! This chapter is somewhat fluffy, but it also has some plot twists. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Chapter 8

_Nara, if you don't marry that thief Shadow, I will come back from the Black God's realm and I will drag you down there with me._

Nara smiled to herself. It was just like Galen to joke at a time like this, when they were locked in battle. She was floating in a black space, and Galen's voice echoed all around her, completely serious. A white light grew, and Nara floated towards it, wondering what she would find.

_Alex and Aidan stood there within the mist, Alex cradling his son. Aidan was sitting up, his round face completely serious, and that same solemnity was mirrored in Alex's. _

"Nara, you've moved on, haven't you?" _The question was soft, not accusing, just a statement of fact. _

"No!" _Nara denied, reaching for them. They floated just out of reach, a part of the mist themselves. Tears streamed down her cheeks._ "I've never forgotten you!"

_Alex's smile was gentle, and his blue eyes were understanding._ "You've never forgotten us," _he acknowledged,_ "but you have moved on. You love someone else now, Nara."

"No!" _Nara cried again, reaching out to hold them. She touched them, but they were transparent._ "I could never love someone else!"

"Even if that person loves you?" _Alex's question stopped her in her tracks, and she turned to look at him. He was smiling lovingly at her, his eyes shining. _

_Nara stared at him, disbelieving. Her mind wandered back to the heated argument she had had with Shadow the day before, and she blushed. _

"Alex…" _She murmured, tasting her own tears as they refused to be checked. _

"I love you, Nara." _He said calmly,_ "but there is someone that loves you more."

"Alex!" _Nara sobbed._ "It would be dishonoring you if I loved someone else."

"Never, dear one." _Alex murmured, brushing her cheek. She leaned into the touch, looking up at him with a tear-streaked face. _"You honor my memory by giving your love to someone else. Love is an endless thing," _he murmured, smiling,_ "and you can always love another."

_Nara nodded, trusting him. Her eyes were filled with tears, but they sharpened as Alex held something up. He held her wedding ring, the one he had given her two years ago on their wedding day. _

"Alex?" _Nara asked wonderingly, but his smile was all the answer he gave her. Suddenly, Galen appeared at his side, grinning._

"Galen?" _Nara asked._ "What are you doing here?"

"You're needed elsewhere, Nara," _was all the answer she got. He smiled sadly._ "We'll miss you." _Aidan reached out to her, and Nara held him close for what she knew would be the last time. _

_Alex kissed her softly, and Galen hugged her tightly._ "Goodbye, Nara." _They seemed to whisper as another white light grew and Nara opened her eyes. _

* * *

Nara blinked, and found herself looking at the familiar furniture of her room above the Dove. A face loomed over hers: Althea Brandon, looking frazzled, smiled as their gazes met. 

"Goddess child, you gave us quite a scare." Nara just blinked up at her friend, confused. Why wasn't she at the battle? She tried to move and winced. Her head pounded, and her throat felt like it was on fire.

Althea gave her a cup of water and supported her as the girl tried to sit up. The water was laced with mint, and it soothed her throat.

"What's going on?" She croaked, and grimaced. Her throat reacted to that simple sentence, and the pain was almost unbearable. She felt at her neck, wondering what was causing the pain. Her hand connected with smooth skin that felt tender and new. She looked at Althea, wondering what was going on.

"You have a scar on your neck where that kudarung bit you," the healer explained, pouring her more mint water. Nara nodded, waiting for her throat to cool before she could talk.

Looking around the room, she spotted Shadow sprawled out in a very uncomfortable chair, asleep. Althea caught her looking and murmured, "He hasn't left your side once since he brought you in here unconscious two days ago."

Althea gave Nara a knowing smile and slipped out of the room. Nara sighed, resting on her pillows. The baby kicked out insistently, and Nara grimaced, twisting her wedding ring back and forth. But wait… Her fingers connected with just skin, not smooth metal. Looking down, Nara found that her gold wedding ring was gone, and with a jolt she remembered her dream.

She knew that she hadn't lost it. Alex had taken and freed her. The tears came again, hot and salty, and she knew it was the last time she would cry over him. Kele, sitting next to her, nickered comfortingly, looking confused.

At the sound of her sobs, Shadow started awake. "Lady Ice?" He asked, rushing to her side. She gave him a watery smile, and slowly her sobs subsided as Shadow sat on the edge of her bed, cradling her. Comforted by his familiar presence, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Shadow murmured, his green eyes pained. He hated seeing her like this, and he hated it when she cried. It made him feel helpless, something he wasn't used to.

At his words, Nara looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?" She asked, worried. "What happened to Galen?" Shadow shifted uncomfortably, looking guilty.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked, and Nara shook her head, curious.

"Shadow, what is going on?" She asked, and Shadow pulled her closer.

"Your brother's gone." He told her, the thickness in his voice giving away what he meant. "You were injured in the battle," he said, nodding to her scar, "and he poured his life-force into you to save you."

"No," Nara whispered into his shoulder, horrified. She couldn't lose him, not when she had just found him again. "No, he can't be."

Shadow enclosed her in the circle of his arms, rocking her gently. "I'm so sorry, Nara." Nara's only response was to vent her pain, her tears staining his brown shirt darker. She cried for what seemed for hours, while Shadow could only comfort her, murmuring soft words to her and stroking her hair.

Slowly, her sobs subsided, and she winced as the baby kicked. "Lady Ice?" Shadow asked, looking at her in concern. She gave him a weak smile.

"It's fine, Shadow, just the baby kicking." The concern on his face reminded her of the fact that he had never felt the baby kick, and she took his hand, gently placing it on her stomach.

Shadow looked slightly apprehensive, but his eyes shone as the baby kicked directly into his hand. He grinned at Nara, and the joy and love shining in his eyes was the same she felt whenever the baby made its presence known. He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled into his arms, feeling safe.

* * *

A month later, Nara was once again on her rounds as a barmaid, this time more wary. The last few times, she had not had pleasant experiences, and now, at five months pregnant, her belly was making it harder and harder to work. She still wore her mourning garb of black and gray, but her blue-black eyes shone with life. 

She made her way around the tavern, greeting friends as she made her way to the next table. There was a single man sitting there, surveying the tavern with interest. He looked to be a few years older than her, and was wearing noble's clothing, suggesting he was a knight. He was tan, supporting the possibility that he had just come from a border patrol. He was well-built, tall, and had a kind face, framed by chestnut hair and warm hazel eyes.

"What can I get you?" Nara asked, eyeing the man cautiously. The man slowly turned to face her, and seemed to take him a minute to focus on her.

"I'll have an ale," he said, and then he seemed to really see her for the first time. Looking up into her face, he blurted, "It's you!"

Nara took a step back, wary, her hand straying towards her knife, and a few of her thief friends at the next table over looked up, bristling.

"What do you mean, sir?" Nara demanded, staring at him.

"Are you Lady Nara of Kudarung Falls?" The man asked excitedly.

"I was," Nara replied slowly, but suddenly, the man was on his feet.

Nara backed up another step, and the man said hurriedly, "I've been looking for you."

"Me, sir?" Nara asked, still wary.

The man nodded, smiling. "I've been away on a border patrol, otherwise I would have sought you out earlier." Nara was silent, and the man rushed on. "At court, I was informed of your banishment, and I came to find you."

Awe was shining in his eyes as he spoke. The tavern was silent; Nara could see most of them listening with interest—her Rogue friends had always wondered how she had arrived at the Dancing Dove.

"Who are you?" Nara asked, thoroughly confused.

The man blushed. "I'm sorry, milady, please forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Sir Daniel of Falcon's Harbor, and I have come to find you."

Nara eyed him with interest as he continued.

"I know this must seem extremely forward of me, but I must ask." He looked Nara straight in the eye. "Lady Nara of Kudarung Falls, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! So, what do you think she'll say? Yes, No? What will Shadow's reaction be to the question? What do you think will happen? Tell me by pushing that button down there and reviewing! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Sadly, this is one of the last chapters of this story, as this story is winding down. But don't worry, there'll be plenty of action before the end. Oh, and for all of your who were wondering, yes, we do see Shadow's reaction to the proposal in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Chapter 9

"I know this must seem extremely forward of me, but I must ask." He looked Nara straight in the eye. "Lady Nara of Kudarung Falls, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Nara stared at him as the tavern became deathly silent. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for an answer. Sir Daniel shifted, looking uncomfortable, but Nara was frozen in shock. Footsteps vibrated on the rough wood; the next second, Shadow appeared, confused by the silence. He looked around, but everyone seemed to be staring at Nara and this unknown man.

"What's going on?" He asked, afraid to know the answer.

Daniel turned to stare at this newcomer, and then decided to answer when the silence continued. "I just asked Lady Nara to marry me." He cast Nara an uncomfortable look. "She has yet to answer."

Nara looked up, and the fleeting glance Shadow gave her was heart-breaking. His green eyes betrayed his pain, sadness and shock. Without a word, he turned and plunged back into the crowd. Giving Nara an accusing stare, Haunt got up and went after him, sighing in exasperation.

Daniel shifted again, and Nara realized he was still waiting for her answer. "Sir Daniel," she murmured, flustered, eyes lowered, "I'm flattered by this offer." She saw Daniel's face brighten, but then darken as she continued. "I'm currently in mourning for my husband and brother." She indicated her clothes, knowing that no courting was allowed during a mourning period for a widow. "When my mourning is done in a month, I will again consider your offer."

Daniel nodded, pacified. "Forgive me for not realizing you were in mourning milady. If I had known, I would have waited until the proper time."

Nara nodded, and waited for the crowd to disperse, and when they had returned to their normal activities, she hurried after Shadow.

* * *

Shadow paced his room, looking angrier than Haunt had ever seen him. "What is she thinking?" He asked no one in particular, seething. 

Haunt watched him pace, then asked calmly, "Do you love her?"

This brought Shadow to a halt, and he turned on his friend. "What are you getting at, Glissana?"

The use of her real name told Haunt to tread to lightly, but she disregarded her gut's advice and returned harshly, "Don't lie to me, Nirav, we've known each other too long. Do you love her?"

Shadow slowed, but then resumed pacing, faster than before. "Yes," he admitted softly, "and that's the problem."

Haunt raised one silvery eyebrow. "Have you told her?"

Shadow shook his head. "Once, in the heat of an argument, but I don't think she took it seriously."

Haunt shook her head. _Men._ "You need to tell her." Sometimes, stating the obvious was the only way to get through to her thickheaded friend.

Shadow shook his head, his expression melting from anger to sullen in a heartbeat. "You saw that _noble_ downstairs," he spat. "How am I to compete with that?"

A moment later, he was pacing again, once again enraged. "How can she do this to me?"

"Do what?" A new voice interrupted his rant, and Shadow froze, his green gaze fixing on the defiant form of Nara in the doorway. Haunt slipped out, knowing she shouldn't be there. She didn't need to be privy to this conversation to know how it was going to turn out.

"Do what?" Nara repeated. Shadow stared, his mouth working wordlessly as he tried to come up with some excuse.

"Nothing," he finally muttered, harsher than he meant. He saw Nara frown, and he braced himself for the coming argument, deciding to beat her to it.

"Where's your noble fiancé?" He snarled, turning his back on her.

"Is that what this is all about?" Nara asked, her confusion beginning to clear. "Shadow, he's not my fiancé."

Shadow spun around, the hope in his green eyes lighting up his face. "You refused him?" His heart broke again as Nara shook her head.

"I told him I would consider his request." She said quietly, now regretting that decision.

"Then go ahead," Shadow whispered, sounding broken. Nara reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, but he shied away from her touch. "Go, you have your old life back." His voice broke with emotion as he muttered, "May the gods give you everything you ever asked for."

Nara's heart broke as she heard the pain in his voice, and she reached out to him one more time. "Shadow…"

"Get out of here!" Shadow snapped, hurt. Nara left wordlessly, tears pricking at her eyes and not knowing why she was so hurt by Shadow's pain.

* * *

Shadow watched Nara and Daniel tour Corus, his blood boiling in his veins. After her six months of mourning were up, she had reverted to usual bright colors, and she looked beautiful. But along with the end of her mourning period came the beginning of her courtship with Daniel. Anyone from the Dove could tell you that Nara was seriously considering Daniel's proposal, and that Shadow was less than happy about it. 

In order to make sure this man didn't hurt the woman he loved, Shadow had taken to following them whenever they went out, making sure to stay out of sight. He didn't know how Nara would react if she caught, and he didn't want to find out.

_Daniel is attentive, that at least I can give him, _Shadow growled to himself, watching with loathing as Daniel escorted Nara to the Dove's yard. The knight was staying at a tavern a few streets over, and would often retire there after he had finished escorting Nara around their part of Corus.

He crept closer as Daniel beckoned to one of his servants, his trusted valet. "Sir?" The valet asked, bringing his master's stallion forward.

"Jon," Daniel murmured, "you know that Lady Nara is expecting, do you not?"

"Yes, sir." The confused valet replied while Shadow's blood boiled at the mention of his foster child.

"Well," Daniel continued in a low voice, "when Nara finally consents to marrying me, and the brat is born, I want to you take the babe away from the nursemaids."

"Sir?" Jon asked, obviously concerned. "Take the babe away?"

"Yes," Daniel hissed, his voice cold. "Take the babe away, and kill it."

"Sir?" The valet asked, clearly startled.

"You heard me." Daniel sneered, looking crueler than Shadow had ever seen him. "I won't have some other's man's child ruining the Falcon's Harbor lineage."

"Yes, sir." The obedient servant murmured, helping his master onto the stallion.

It took all of Shadow's self control not to leap out and kill the lying man right where he stood, but he held himself still. His blood boiled with rage at the way the scum had talked about _his_ child. Yes, so the child in Nara's womb wasn't his, but he had considered it his since the day she asked him to be the foster father. He wanted to go kill the man in the dead of night, but he knew that Nara needed to hear this. He slid away, still plotting.

* * *

Nara walked along the Corus marketplace's street, arm and arm with Daniel. She was enjoying the sunshine and the fact that she wasn't feeling sick at all. For the past few days though, she had noticed someone following her. The speck of black that had detached itself from the side of the Dove had gotten increasingly closer, and she had a good idea of who it was. 

"I saw something over here," she murmured to Daniel, slipping her arm out of his. "I'm going to have a closer look."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Daniel asked, his face creasing in concern.

Nara gave him a slight smile. "No, that's all right. I'll just be a minute."

Hurrying away, she was relieved to find he didn't follow. She liked Daniel, but sometimes his hovering could get annoying. Like Shadow's protectiveness. Her smile slid off her face as she ducked down a side alley, her silver skirts swirling as she walked.

Leaning against a wall, she looked around. "Shadow," she said quietly, "I know you're around here somewhere, so come on out." A black blur hurtled down from above; a second later, Shadow was standing before her, glaring much as he had back when she had just joined the Rouge.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, getting right up in his face. "Why are you following me?"

"Nara, Daniel's not who you think he is." Shadow pleaded, his green eyes sharp.

"Don't try that with me, Shadow," Nara hissed, turning away. "It won't work."

"Nara, will you just listen to me?" Shadow begged, grabbing her arm. Nara tried to twist out of his grip, but as before, he used his strength and height as an advantage and wouldn't let her free. Nara debated using force to make him let go, but she knew she could never hurt him.

"What, Shadow?" She finally spat. "What could be so important that you have to follow me constantly?"

Shadow looked at her, and a million emotions seemed to fly across his face: Pain, anger, betrayal, pleading, forgiveness, joy and love. The next second he had pulled Nara into his arms and kissed her fiercely.

Nara's heart flew into her mouth as she kissed him back, winding her hands through his long black hair. She kissed him passionately, and he returned with equal ardor. They stayed like that until the need for air caused them to part, and Nara realized where they were.

"I love you," Shadow murmured softly, capturing her lips again, gently. Nara pushed him away, tears pricking her eyes at her confused emotions.

"Shadow, we can't," she choked out, and Shadow stepped back as if she had slapped him.

"Why not?" He demanded fiercely, his hand gripping her chin, forcing her to meet his pained green gaze.

"Daniel…" was all the Nara needed to say, and Shadow released her in disgust.

"So that's how it is." He spat, glaring at her.

Nara whirled around, refusing to answer. She made her way back to Daniel, hoping to the gods that Shadow wouldn't follow. Tears pricked her eyes; she was so confused. She wanted to shut herself in her room for an age and sort out her feelings, but she didn't have that luxury.

Her hopes were dashed as she heard footsteps behind her; she knew Shadow's tread as well as her own. She kept her eyes on Daniel, who was looking confused at the sight of her uninvited guest.

"Nara, what is _he _doing here?" Her suitor demanded, glaring at Shadow with as much loathing as Shadow was staring at him.

"He followed me." She snapped.

Then she heard Shadow voice behind her, taunting. "Yes, _Sir Daniel_," he mocked. "What are you going to do? Get rid of me like you're planning to get rid of her child?"

"What?" At that, Nara wheeled around, but Shadow was staring murderously at Daniel, a dare in his eyes.

Nara's shriek had drawn the attention of several shoppers, but she ignored their stares and rounded on Daniel. "Is that true?" She hissed dangerously, and the dazed look in Daniel's eyes gave her all the answer she needed.

"No!" He protested, "I was never going to kill your child." He shook his head, trying to regain his smooth demeanor after that unexpected blow. "I might send it away, maybe but--"

That was as far as he got. The next thing he knew, something solid connected with his nose, and he stumbled backwards, clutching his bloody nose. He stared incredulously at Nara, who was shaking her hand to get the feeling back in it.

"Don't _ever_ come near me again," she hissed, blue-black eyes glittering dangerously. Shadow looked on, triumph written all over his features, until Nara rounded on him.

"And you!" She shrieked, enraged. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" Shadow lifted his hands to ward off an attack, but Nara merely glared at him and stormed off, back to the Dancing Dove, tears running down her face.

Feeling as if he had done nothing but at the same time feeling guilty, Shadow went to the only person who could explain what was going on: His mother.

* * *

"Oh, Nirav." His mother sighed when he was done with his story. "What have you done?" 

Shadow stared at her, perplexed, but she merely smoothed her hair out and stared at him. "Did it ever occur to you that Nara would have liked to have been told what was going to happen?" A slight smile lit her lips as she continued, "Nara is an independent woman. She doesn't want to be sheltered and coddled. You should know that."

Shadow nodded, remorseful. He should have known, but he acted with his heart, not his head, and he had lost because of it. Before his mother could unravel more womanly mysteries for him, a clatter in the courtyard made both look up.

Shadow was halfway out of his seat when Nara appeared, deathly pale and looking like she was in immense pain.

Her black hair was falling out of its elaborate knot, and her blue-black eyes were frantic. Shadow leapt to help her, their argument forgotten, and she leaned into him as she grimaced in pain again.

With one hand clutching her belly, she looked up at Althea. "Thea," she gasped, "I need help. I think the baby's coming!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy!So, did you like that chapter? Tell me what you thought by pressing that little button down there! Please review, and no flames!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, your reviews are appreciated! Sadly, this is the last chapter of the story, but I promise there are epilogues to come. I have had so much fun writing this story, and I'm sad to see it go. If anyone has any plot ideas for a sequel, or a follow-up story, please let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Only the characters you don't recognize are mine. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Chapter 10

"The baby's coming!"

Shadow went pale at this proclamation, but his mother merely moved from her seat to rest to her hand on Nara's belly. Green Gift shimmered against Nara's stomach, and Althea's face creased with worry.

"It seems you're right, Nara," she murmured, moving to support the girl. "It is your time."

Nara winced as another contraction rippled through her body, and Shadow said anxiously, "She can't have the baby now! She still has three months left!"

Nara managed a weak smile through her pain. "Babies don't always come at the appointed time." Shadow nodded and moved towards the door, knowing that this was something he shouldn't witness, but Nara's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Shadow, I swear to the Goddess, if you walk out on me right now, I will tear you from limb to limb and then I will leave and never come back." She hissed through her pain, her blue-black eyes glinting with steely determination as her nails dug into his skin. Shadow nodded, of course he would stay with her; what other choice did he have?

With their help, Nara made it to the bed in one of the guest rooms. At his mother's urging, Shadow left, only to return shortly with towels and hot water. He returned to his seat at Nara's side, and she grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip.

Seeing her writhe in pain broke Shadow's heart, and he tried to soothe away some of it, while she kept her grip on his hand.

Nara looked up at him, sweating. "Shadow," she gasped. "This may not be this best time to say this, but I forgive you." She managed a slight smile. "I never blamed you for what you said. You saved me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

Shadow smiled down at her, his green eyes shining with hope and love. "I know," he replied softly, and then they winced in unison as another contraction passed and Nara gripped his hand tighter.

"Nirav," Nara said softly, and Shadow looked up, hardly daring to hope as she addressed him by his name for the first time. She grimaced and then smiled. "I love you."

Shadow gazed down at her; she was beautiful, even in her sweat-soaked state. "I love you and the baby too." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

"The baby's making it hard for me to think straight," Nara murmured, causing Shadow to smile. She grunted again, her back arching as another wave of pain passed through.

* * *

Hour after hour passed as Nara wished fervently for the pain to leave. Finally, Althea brightened from where she stood at the end of the bed. "Nara, it's coming!"

Nara pushed with all her might at Althea's command, biting her lip, but eventually, the pain was too much for her, and she screamed. Shadow jumped, but in a moment, he was there, cradling her and soothing away her pain. The next second, they both heard a sound that warmed their hearts.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Congratulations, Nara." Althea murmured from where she stood, cleaning off this new life. "You have a baby girl." She placed the cleaned baby in Nara's arms, and Nara gazed down at her daughter.

The baby was smaller than normal, due to her early arrival, but Althea promised she would grow. Nara had forgotten what having a baby was like, and she beamed at her child like a first mother. She had forgotten what her labor with Aidan was like, and she gazed down at her daughter.

"She's perfect." She murmured, staring down at the new life in her arms. The baby had a downy cap of black hair covering her head, and her skin was tanner than the normal red most babies were. She appeared to have inherited her mother's facial features, but only time would tell what color her eyes were.

She looked up at Shadow, who was gazing down at her in absolute adoration. She grinned, tired but happy. "Would you like to hold our daughter?" Shadow looked up, pleasantly surprised by her wording, and nodded.

Gently, he accepted the little girl from Nara's arms, and looked down at this precious life he had been given. His heart warmed to think that she was his, if only in name, but he loved her all the same. The same way he loved her mother. The baby turned her face up to him, as if sensing his presence, and she made a series of chirruping and purring squeaks. Shadow looked to Nara, somewhat alarmed, but she merely smiled at him.

"She's saying hello."

Shadow cradled the baby, afraid that he might hurt her. She seemed so fragile. He couldn't believe the gods had given him this gift, and he sent up a prayer of thanks to any who were listening. Suddenly, the baby's small fingers grasped one of his own, and he gasped at the touch, dropping a kiss to her forehead instinctively.

He looked up to find Nara watching them, smiling. He returned the smile, resting on the edge of her bed. Nara moved over, making room for him, and he stretched out, cradling his daughter between them. His heart warmed at those words. _His _daughter.

Nara's eyes drooped, but Shadow had one more question to ask. "What's her name?"

"Yasmin," Nara murmured sleepily. "Her name is Yasmin." With that, she was asleep, leaving Shadow the pleasure of bonding with his new daughter.

_

* * *

Nara was once again surrounded by mist, and although she could see Alex and Aidan, (Galen was nowhere to be seen) they were barely faint outlines._

"You're free, Nara." _Alex's voice floated to her, and her throat tightened, knowing he approved of her choice. _

"Go to him," _he murmured, his blue eyes shining with all the love in the world. Nara smiled, knowing she would never forget him. _

"He needs you as much as you need him," _Alex continued, and smiled gently at his wife._ "Go, and raise your—and our—daughter in my memory."

"Always," _Nara choked out, smiling through her tears._ "Goodbye." _She whispered, and the white mist dissolved into the blissful darkness of sleep. _

* * *

One day, a messenger arrived at the Dancing Dove with a message for 'Lady Nara.' Nara looked up from burping Yasmin as Haunt came to find her.

"Nara, you're needed downstairs." Nara removed her two month old daughter from her shoulder and sighed. Yasmin inspected her mother with leaf-green eyes, the black hair had grown to cover most of her head sticking up at odd angles. Passing her daughter to the other woman, and leaving Yasmin cooing up at her 'Aunt Glissa' Nara made her way downstairs, ready to give whoever needed her a hard time.

The messenger quailed under the woman's strong blue-black gaze, and he hurriedly delivered his message. "Lady Nara," he quavered, "the family of Falcon's Harbor regret to inform you that your fiancé, Sir Daniel, has been killed." His message delivered, the poor boy couldn't get out of there fast enough, leaving a bemused Nara behind.

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked, coming up to wrap an arm around Nara.

"Sir Daniel's dead." She told him, still trying to process the news herself.

Shadow snorted. "Good riddance." Nara smacked him lightly on the arm, but in her heart of hearts, she was happy to be rid of the lying scum herself.

"Nara!" Haunt's whispery voice floated down the stairs over the loud patrons of the tavern, "will you please come control your daughter?"

Nara looked at Shadow, who lifted an eyebrow. "What?" Nara wanted to know. "She's your daughter, too." Shadow had adopted Yasmin officially a month ago, but he had always thought of her as his.

"Yes," Shadow said, "but His Majesty needs me." He evaded Nara's swipe at his head with the ease of long practice, but Nara's wolfish grin stopped him in his tracks.

"Fine." She told him. "But you're on Yasmin duty tonight." She grinned. "_I_ have a raid that needs my attention."

Shadow sighed, giving in to his fiancé. "As you wish," he mumbled. Nara thanked him with a swift kiss, and he stared after her as she made her way up the stairs to rescue her friend from her daughter's clutches.

"Hey, Shadow," Lightening piped up from a nearby table, "are you ever going to marry her?"

Shadow turned to her friend with a grin. He was content to wait, if it meant being around her every day and sleeping next to her every night. He would wait if it meant playing with a little girl every day, teaching her. If he had to, he would wait until the earth turned upside down and the gods themselves became mortals. His grin became wider.

"Someday."

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the real end to the story, but it feels like it. I should have the epilogue up in a few days, and then it will be really over. Please review, and plot ideas are welcome!**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, folks, this is it! I still need plot ideas if you want a sequel or follow-up, but thanks to all of you who stayed with me during the course of this story and reviewed faithfully every chapter. My thanks to all of you, and enjoy the last chapter of Everything She Ever Wanted!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Epilogue

A man of average height walked down the Street of Willows, purpose in his stride. Passing a house marked with a healer's sign, he waved to the woman who was plucking herbs from a garden, and after talking to her for a few minutes, continued on.

Three houses down, he opened the gate to a small and neat house. The front door flew open and a young girl about the age of three raced out, shrieking.

"Da!" She cried excitedly, and the man's face lit up. He scooped her up in his arms, a grin lighting up his handsome face.

"Hello Flower," he greeted her, carrying her into the house, "did you have a good day?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, her green eyes, so like his, alight with life. Her straight black hair was held back from her round face in a braid that was entwined with fresh flowers. She was tan, tanner than most when it was only early spring.

"Mama let me help her make a statue!" The girl told her father excitedly, bouncing in his arms, searching his face for approval. She wasn't disappointed.

"Did you?" The man asked. The girl nodded.

"Here it is!" She held up what she had been clutching. In her small hand rested a wooden statue. The wood was carved into an intricate model of a kudarung, and the man smiled. His wife certainly had a talent for carving, now that she was out of the thieving world, and her statues sold quite well. Each statue was carved and hand painted to the finest detail, and they seemed almost life-like.

* * *

Carrying the little girl upstairs, the man entered the main bedroom, where his wife sat perched on the open windowsill, her legs dangling in the breeze. Smiling at the picture she made, the man approached, touching his wife gently on the shoulder.

His wife looked up, and blue-black eyes met green with equal passion. Standing up, the woman welcomed her husband home with a passionate kiss. Returning the kiss, the man pulled away to rest his hand lightly on his wife's rounded stomach.

Nirav pulled away to find Yasmin staring at them, smiling. Nara sat down on the windowsill again, and Yasmin, confident as a monkey, clambered into her lap. Humming a soft tune, Nara braided her daughter's hair, twining it with fresh orchids she had bought that day. Released, Yasmin hugged her parents and scampered away to play with Kele.

Nara rested against her husband with a sigh. Yasmin was an energetic and intelligent three-year old, and that often got her into trouble. Nirav stroked her hair, one hand resting on his wife's belly in comfort as the baby kicked out.

"There's another raid tonight. Do you want to go, Lady Ice?" The soft question roused Nara, and she tipped her head up to stare at her husband, blue-black eyes brightening at the challenge.

"Perhaps, Shadow," she murmured, twining her fingers with his. Comfortable silence descended, until Nara murmured, "Who would watch Yasmin?"

Shadow gave her a crooked grin. "I'm sure Yasmin wouldn't mind staying at Grandma Althea's for a night while her parents had a little fun."

Turning around deftly, Nara captured his lips with her own softly. "All right," she agreed, "but only to show the Rogue that Lady Ice has not gone soft."

"Of course," Shadow agreed, smirking.

Leaning against him, Nara snuggled into his embrace, watching the sunset. She grinned. It was going to be an interesting night. Lady Ice was back in town.

* * *

**A/N: Well, any thoughts? Tell me what you think by pressing that button down there!**


	13. Epilogue Two

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. The first Epilogue wasn't the last chapter, this is. I'm serious this time. This is the last chapter. This scene was begging to be written, so I includeditas a way to bring the story full circle. **

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

Everything She Ever Wanted: Epilogue Two

The children stared, still spellbound as Weaver finished his story. The man got up, stretched, and smiled at their incredulous faces.

Brushing his black hair out of his green eyes, he made his way down the aisle, and his presence seemed to release his audience from their trance.

"Weaver," Johnny demanded, "how do we know that story is true?"

Weaver turned and fixed the boy with a piercing green stare. "You know," he murmured slowly, "you never can tell whether a story is true or not. You can't tell whether it is based on fact or if it's just that, a story."

"However," he continued, turning to finish his walk towards the door. "I have reason to believe this story was true."

"How do you know that?" Several young voices asked, and Weaver paused at the door, looking back.

"My grandmother was an extraordinary woman," he murmured, just loud enough for them to hear. "I have no doubt that she will always be remembered to the Rogue of Corus as Lady Ice." With that, he was gone, leaving the children to stare at each other in amazement.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end. How did you like it? Please tell me what you thought, as well as sequel or follow-up ideas in your reviews! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and my friend Dark Unicorn Lurking for helping me out with this story!**


End file.
